The contents of the following Japanese patent application are incorporated herein by reference:
NO. 2016-013697 filed on Jan. 27, 2016.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a particle analyzing apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been interest in technology for measuring particles such as PM2.5 in the air. A conventional particle measuring apparatus is known that measures the number and size of particles based on laser light scattered by the particles in sample air, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. Furthermore, a component analyzing apparatus is known that analyzes the amount of each component of the particles in a sample gas, as shown in Patent Document 2, for example. Yet further, a measuring apparatus is known that dilutes exhaust gas with dilution air, in order to expand the measurement range according to the concentration of the exhaust gas when measuring exhaust gas containing a high concentration of particles, as shown in Patent Document 3, for example. In this measuring apparatus, a portion of the diluted exhaust gas is guided to the measuring apparatus and the number of particles contained in this gas is counted.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-189483
Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2011/114587
Patent Document 3: International Publication WO 2010/116959
In order to perform multiple types of analyses on the target particles, there is an idea of using a composite particle analyzing apparatus that includes both a particle measuring section and a component analyzing section. However, when uniformly diluting the sample gas and performing measurement with the particle measuring section and the component analyzing section, there are cases where the detection sensitivity of one of the particle measuring section and the component analyzing section is reduced. Accordingly, there have been cases where it is difficult to expand the measurement range while preventing a decrease in the detection sensitivity in the particle analyzing apparatus including the particle measuring section and the component analyzing section.